


A Way to Win

by MonEspritLibre



Category: Naruto
Genre: Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonEspritLibre/pseuds/MonEspritLibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the written part of the Chūnin Exams, Naruto has a bright idea on how to cheat. One-shot, rated K.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way to Win

**Title: A Way to Win**

**Rating: Rated K.**

**Pairings: Implied NaruSaku.**

**Genre: Parody.**

**Summary: During the written part of the Chūnin Exams, Naruto has a bright idea on how to cheat.**

**Regarding Q &A: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review. **

**Beta: N/A.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Category: Naruto.**

**Uploaded: June 23rd, 2012**

**(Section Break)**

"Listen up, brats!" the proctor shouted at us. "I'm only saying this once and you're not allowed to ask questions, so pay attention! During the written exam, for every time you caught cheating, two points will be deducted from your score. You start off with ten points. If you run out of points, you fail along with your team."

Cries of outrage followed his statement, while I was confused. Iruka-sensei always sent us out of the classroom if we cheated. So why was this different?

The tests were handed out to us and I looked upon the questions. I would never be able to answer these. Sakura-chan and maybe Shikamaru would be able to, but me? Definitely not. But, my team was depending on me… what to do?

A moment of genius struck me speechless. _Perfect._

I waited about ten minutes until I saw someone with a completed test. I stood up, took my test, walked over to him, and switched his with mine. I think he was too confused to reply as I merely began to walk back to my seat and changed the name. I looked up at Ibiki, the proctor, to see he was stifling chuckles. A glance at the Chūnin Examiners said the same. I immediately replied, "What, I only lost two points!" to the staring Chūnin-hopefuls. I heard a rather irritated voice a few rows behind me that belonged to Sakura-chan, muttering about how only I would think of that.

Thanks, Sakura-chan.

**(Section Break)**

**I went and revised this. Changed the layout and such.**

**Shameless advertising:** I have a One Piece one-shot called _A Toast to Life_ , if you want to check it out. I also have another One Piece one-shot called _Circumstantial Beliefs_ , if you're interested.


End file.
